Dark Heart
by CyborgMelody
Summary: After a month of being missing, Joey Wheeler returns to his friends. But this underdog isn't the same one that everyone loves. In fact, he's a monster. Better summary inside.


_**Hey, it's CyborgMelody. So this is my first yugioh fanfiction! I was a huge fan when I was younger and Joey (Jonouchi) will always be on my favorite character list.**_

_**Basically, Joey disappears after receiving a strange card and no one has any idea where he is. After a few months, he returns but he isn't the same person. A dark being has transformed the caring underdog into a terrifying monster and has turned his sights in world domination. Can the gang help their lost teen find his way and save the world or will they fall into the same darkness?**_

_**There will be OC's but they will mainly be bad guys. These OC's are mine.**_

_**I sadly don't own YuGiOh. Kazuki Takahashi is the proud owner of YuGiOh. **_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Pharaoh when in yugi's head"**_

_**This story will have some dark content and there will be some foul language. **_

_**Depending on the reviews, I will extend this story. So please review. **_

_**Let's get started.**_

_**Nya~**_

…_**.**_

Yugi happily walk down the crowed city street. He was on his way to school where he would see all his closest friends. Joey was raving over a new card that he got over the phone the night before and he couldn't wait to see it. Some card dealer just gave Joey the card without making him pay for it. The high school student finally reached the school yard and he ran inside with great excitement. He hopped up the school stairs and opened the class door. Scanning the room, he noticed his friends were surrounding the blonde's desk.

"Hello, guys!" He said as he approached the group. Everyone instantly grinned and greeted the shorter student.

"Hey Yug, check this out!" Joey said gleefully as he pulled a card out of his pocket. Yugi quickly examined the card. It was a magic card he had never seen before. It had an angel with beautiful white wings, which seemed to be turning black, screaming into the darkness. Around the angel was pure darkness except for red menacing eyes and clawed fingers that surrounded the tortured being. Yugi looked closely at the angel. Suddenly, the angelic being changed. For a moment, the angel looked like Joey. Blood ran down his cheeks like tears. Yugi rubbed his eyes in disbelief. When he reopened them, the card was back to normal. "Neat, huh?" The blonde said with a smile.

"…What is it?" The smaller boy asked.

"Well, it's called Dark Awaking. It'll turn any light monster of mine into a dark type and gives it 1000 attack points. And if there's a dark monster already on my side of the field it gains 2000 attack points." Joey explained as he put the card away. "This is sure to make Red eyes something to fear. Next, duel I'm going to use it. Maybe I could put Moneybags in his place."

"Ha that'll be the day, Mutt." Seto said as he gracefully walked into the class room. Joey could hear every girl (except Tea) swoon as the brunette entered.

"Stop calling me a Mutt, Kaiba!" Joey snapped as he stood up. Kaiba's fangirls growled at the teen for yelling at their god. Kaiba chuckled.

"That's all your ever be, Wheeler. And no card will change that." He said with a smug grin. Joey gritted his teeth and walked up to the CEO. The blonde felt like punching the teen in front of him, but because he was in school and didn't want to be suspended again. So the teen held back and moved back to his seat. Class was dull as always, and the blonde just slept through the boring seminar. Yugi couldn't seem to stop thinking about that terrifying card his best friend has optioned. There was just something about it that screamed evil. But the spiky haired boy couldn't figure out what it could be.

"_**Yugi, your mind is clouded with uncertainty. Is something troubling you?" **_a voice asked out of concern in the young boy's head.

'_Pharaoh, did you get a look at Joey's new card? I've never seen that card before and when I looked closely, it looked like Joey.' _Yugi waited for a response from his invisible friend. The pharaoh sighed.

"_**I saw it too. I sense evil within that card….In fact I felt something evil for a while…"**_ The Pharaoh confessed. Yugi began to worry. He waited till after the bell rang to approach Joey.

"Joey…" he asked to get the attention of the blonde. Joey looked up and smiled. But we he saw Yugi's concerned face, he frowned.

"What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked. By then, Tristan and Tea have made their way to Joey's desk.

"I'm…I don't think you should keep that card." Joey cocked his brow and tilted his head slightly. He was confused of what the spiky haired boy was so worried. "It's…it gives me a bad feeling…"

"I agree with you, Yugi." Tea said as she entered the conversation. "It's just plain creepy." Joey sat up and grabbed his bag.

"I know it's a little on the darker side but I could really benefit from this card. It could give me that edge." He said as he tried to convince his friends. But it didn't seem to work.

"Joey, I'm serious…" Yugi said. Joey had just about enough of this nonsense.

'_Why is he freaking out about this card? Doesn't he know if I use it I could beat anyone…even him…_ The teen thought to himself. Suddenly idea came into his mind. "You're just scared I'll defeat you next time we dual!" Joey snapped at the shorter teen. Yugi jumped back at the sudden response from his best friend. Joey has never been this hostile to Yugi before. Even when Joey bullied him.

"Hey! That's not true!" Tristan said angrily. Joey quickly turned his attention to the brunette. "Don't you think he's trying to help you!" Joey growled and pushed Tristan out of the way. He ran out of the classroom before anyone could even blink. Yugi was frozen in place. "Sorry, Yug. I'll talk to him when he calms down." Tristan reassured the aw struck teen. Yugi could only nod in agreement.

"God, Joey's temper still amazes me." Tea huffed as she and the rest of the gang left the room.

…

Joey trudged through the streets. He wanted to clear his head. He still couldn't believe how selfish Yugi was being. He thought that his best friend would be happy for him for getting such a great card. But he was just jealous of him and his card. As he continued his rant, he ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" An angry voice growled at the blonde teen. Joey was about to release a curse streak that the world has never seen but realized he ran into Mai.

"Sorry Mai." He apologized as he got up and brushed himself off. Mai quickly turned to him and blushed when he offered to help her off the ground. She grabbed his hand and with one strong pull she could feel the ground under her feet again. "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking." He noticed that she had dropped some groceries. She was about to pick them up, but he stopped her. "I got this." He started to pick up everything she dropped. If he had looked up, he would have noticed the female dualist was blushing. Though she didn't care for men and only used them to get what she wanted, Joey always seemed to make her heart skip a beat.

'_Should I ask….Should I ask….Dammit Mai! Should I or shouldn't I?' _Mai asked herself. Her thoughts were cut short when Joey finished picking up and was trying to hand her bag back to her.

"Earth to Mai!" He said getting her attention. She grabbed the bag from his tan hands.

"Ummm….thanks…" She said nervously. Joey was confused on why Mai was acting like this. _Dammit Mai! Get with the program!_ "Joey, would you maybe like to go someplace together sometime?" She asked. Joey's tanned face flushed with red. His heart stopped for a second. He never told anyone that he had secret feelings for Mai. The boy smiled gleefully.

"Sure. How about tomorrow I take you to the Domino Center…there's a ton of shops and places to go there.." he said with a deep blush. Mai smiled. "Want to meet at the big fountain?"

"That sounds great! I'll see you there!" She said as she walked back to her car, still blushing. Joey waved goodbye and walked casually to an ally way. But this walk turned into joyful skipping. He couldn't believe his luck. The girl of his dreams wanted to go on a date with him.

'_This must be some sort of dream!'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, this is no dream." An eerie voice assured him. Joey stopped his joyful actions and turned around. There was a man with jet black hair that was jelled back. He wore a suit with a red shirt underneath and a black tie. He smirked. Joey didn't know why but something about this strange man frightened him.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Joey yelled, trying to hide his fear from the stranger. The man chuckled.

"Don't worry, little angel. I assure you…" Suddenly, a red light started to glow in Joey's right side pocket. The blonde fished out his new card. The card was glowing a bloody red color.

'_What the hell is going on here?' _Joey asked himself. Without warning, card flew out of Joey's hand and rested on the nearby wall. Joey stared in disbelief and backed away slowly from the card. But he soon backed into something hard. He looked behind him and saw that the stranger was right behind him with a smile that could scare the devil. He was about to run when the man grabbed a hold of the teen's arms. His hand were like vices and no matter what Joey did, the man wouldn't let go. "Let go, you asshole!" He said.

"Sorry. I need you." He said as he tightened his grip on the teen. "Look." The man ordered. Joey looked up and gasped.

The wall where the card had been placed was pitch-black and the menacing card had vanished from sight. Joey stopped his thrashing and stared. The man chuckled and pushed Joey closer to the wall. Joey tried with all his might to stop him, but the teen didn't have the strength. "STOP! STOP!" Suddenly red eyes appeared on the wall and set their gaze on the frightened teen. Joey felt like they were seeing into his soul. Joey's heart started to race and he began to shake in fear as he was pushed closer and closer to the wall. Clawed hands emerged from the wall as if welcoming the blonde. "Please STOP!" Joey begged the man. Never in his life had he been more terrified.

The black haired man chuckled and pulled the teen closer to him. The man could feel Joey's body shake in fear and noticed that the boy's eyes were starting to tear up. He bent down so he could speak right into Joey's ears. "And this isn't a dream," he said calmly, "It's a nightmare."

Then, the man pushed Joey into the waiting hands and laughed evilly as the boy cried and tried to pull himself out of the shadows.

…

_**Like I said before, this story has to have some reviews in order for it to continue. And expect irregular updates. I have a second story that I'm writing right now and school will be starting up soon so I may not have a lot of time to write. Sorry for the inconvenience. **_

_**Nya~**_


End file.
